Finally Realizing
by Xxobsessive
Summary: Misaki has always been a "late bloomer". Lately, his hormones have been running rampant. Usagi is very pleased with his lover's transformation, but can he keep up with his horny lover? LOTS of lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Misaki's eyes fluttered open as he felt the soft, velvety tickle upon his neck. The first thing he saw was a field of silvery hair. Usagi, of course. Who else would be in their penthouse, trying to turn Misaki on?

"Usagi-san, stop it," Misaki said groggily.

The older man continued his assault and put the rest of his body on top of his lover. Misaki's mind may have still been asleep, but his body sure wasn't. Light moans crept up from his gut and into his throat as he felt the pair of lips gently kiss and suck on his neck. He was already getting hard.

"Misaki," Usagi purred into Misaki's ear. No doubt Usagi felt Misaki's growing erection against his own.

The moans escaped from the young man's tired lips. He slowly started to wake up as Usagi brushed his fingertips under Misaki's shirt. Misaki shivered from the cold contact.

Misaki blinked a few times, fully awake now. "Usagi-san, it's too early for this." He tried to push Usagi away, but Usagi was too strong. Or maybe Misaki was just too weak.

"It's never too early for love," Usagi replied before he began to kiss Misaki's soft lips.

Misaki grunted against the other pair of lips. He tried to keep his own closed, but Usagi lifted Misaki's shirt higher and rubbed his chest. Misaki couldn't hold back a moan, allowing Usagi to snake his tongue into Misaki's hot mouth. Their tongues danced together and Misaki felt his whole body melt.

_What's happening to me?_ Misaki thought. Normally, his body wouldn't be so responsive to the perverted man's actions, especially not first thing in the morning. But lately, Misaki was feeling incredibly horny. In all honesty, he wanted Usagi to touch him more and more and to make sweet, hard love to him every day.

Usagi's long, cold fingers caressed Misaki's sensitive nipple, causing Misaki to moan once again. His cock was fully hard now. It was making Misaki go crazy as it rubbed against Usagi's own hard cock.

"Usagi-san," Misaki moaned as Usagi pulled his lips away. "More."

Usagi's eyes went wide and he stopped rubbing Misaki's hard nipple. He stared at his younger lover in shock. Misaki lay there, not realizing what he had said. He stared at Usagi, eyes full of lust and passion. His arms were held up around his head and in no position to hold back Usagi.

Misaki's face suddenly turned red. _WHAT DID I JUST SAY?_ he thought. It was so out of his character. It wasn't right. He was supposed to be the shy, little virgin who didn't want Usagi taking advantage of him. But lately, that's all he wanted. He didn't want Usagi to know about his changing feelings. It was so embarrassing!

Usagi began to smirk as he lifted Misaki's shirt up to expose his nipples to the air. Misaki gasped. Usagi bent down and began to lick Misaki's still hard nipple. The sensation made Misaki shiver and moan. He didn't try to stop Usagi or hold back his moans. Misaki was so turned on that he didn't want to resist.

Usagi switched to the other nipple, flicking it with his tongue to raise it up. Misaki was moaning like never before and even grinding his own hips against Usagi's. Usagi, himself, moaned as he put his lips around Misaki's nipple and sucked on the bud. Misaki arched his back, raising his chest, and moaned Usagi's name.

"Misaki, what's gotten into you?" Usagi asked as he pulled away. He couldn't hide the smile on his face.

Misaki blushed, a darker shade of red than usual. "N-nothing." He turned his head to the side. "I just think I like this, that's all."

Usagi was in shock for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. "Like what, Misaki?"

Misaki grunted and turned to Usagi, grinding his teeth. "You know what!"

Usagi smiled, seeing his true Misaki come out. He had fallen in love with the shy, feisty Misaki, but he adored this new, horny Misaki as well.

Usagi leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend passionately. As they kissed, Usagi unbuttoned Misaki's pants and slid them down. He rubbed Misaki's erection through the thin boxer fabric.

Misaki arched his back again, pulling away from Usagi's kiss. "Nnngh!" he cried out.

Usagi quickly pulled Misaki's boxers down as well. If he was responding like this just by slight touching, Usagi couldn't wait to see how Misaki would react to other things.

Usagi began to slowly stroke Misaki's member as he leaned down to kiss his forehead, his blushing cheeks, and finally his delicate lips. Misaki groaned in pleasure against Usagi's lips.

"Usagi-san," Misaki moaned when Usagi pulled his lips off his. "Please. More!" Misaki closed his eyes in embarrassment.

Usagi gently rubbed the tip of Misaki's member, making Misaki throw his head back and grunt in bliss. "More what, Misaki?"

"You know what!" Misaki cried out, a little feistiness coming out again.

Usagi smirked as he moved his hand down to caress Misaki's bottom. Misaki squirmed, knowing what was coming. As Usagi inserted his index finger into Misaki, Misaki arched his back again and moaned. He began to delicately massage his own nipples, an act Usagi had never seen before, as Usagi inserted another finger, stretching the young man.

"Nnnngh!" Misaki gasped.

Usagi was at his limit. He pulled his fingers out of Misaki and fumbled to remove his own pants. The tip of his member was glistening with pre-cum. He lined himself up and pressed against Misaki's entrance. Misaki squirmed, pushing himself onto Usagi's cock. The two lovers moaned in unison as the slight entrance. Misaki tightly shut his eyes as Usagi pushed himself in all the way.

"Are you okay, Misaki?" Usagi asked.

The pain was not as great as it was a few years ago when they first started having sex, but there was still a little pain. Usagi felt how tight Misaki still was after all these years and it made him shiver.

Misaki quickly nodded. "I'm fine," he whispered, a smile forming on his face.

Usagi bent down to kiss him and Misaki wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck. Usagi slowly began to thrust inside Misaki, making him moan into Usagi's mouth. They pulled away from the kiss as Usagi began to pick up speed. Misaki cried out in pleasure and tightened his grip around Usagi.

"Ahhh, Usagi-san!" Misaki moaned.

"Oh, fuck, Misaki!"

Usagi was already reaching his climax. Seeing Misaki so accepting and responsive was too hot. Misaki was getting close to his climax as well. He let go of Usagi and gripped the bed sheets beside him tightly. Usagi bit his lower lip and began to pump Misaki's member.

"No!" Misaki cried. "U-usagi-san! I'm g-gonna…"

Misaki cried out as he came all over his chest. The sight sent Usagi over the edge as he thrust into Misaki like a maniac, begging for his own release.

"M-misaki!" Usagi cried out as he flew over the edge and released into Misaki.

Usagi collapsed on top of his younger lover, the two panting heavily. They could hear each other's hearts racing. Misaki's knuckles had gone white from gripping the sheets.

When Usagi finally caught his breath, he pushed himself up and pulled out of Misaki. Misaki grunted from the removal. Usagi leaned back down to kiss Misaki passionately.

"Misaki, I love you," Usagi said.

Misaki's face was flushed, but still turned red when he heard that. "I know," he said.

Usagi rolled off of Misaki, feeling spent, and cover them both up. He pulled Misaki close to him, feeling the sticky cum on his own chest. He ran his long fingers through Misaki's brown locks. Misaki breathed in Usagi's scent.

"Go back to sleep, Misaki," Usagi whispered. Misaki, feeling rather tired as well, grunted in agreement.

As they drifted back to sleep, both of them wondered what exactly had gotten into the young man lately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Misaki woke up, still pressed against Usagi, with his clothes halfway off. He felt a sticky residue on his chest and on his behind. He immediately blushed with embarrassment and a little anger as he recalled what had just happened not long ago.

He carefully pulled himself out of Usagi's arms and slowly and quietly got out of bed. He knew better than to wake the grumpy Usagi, unless it was for an emergency. Usagi would most likely demand an encore of their last performance if Misaki woke him. And Misaki definitely did not want that!

Misaki pulled his clothes on all the way and tiptoed to the bathroom. As he stood under the stream of hot water, he thought about the past few days. He noticed the change in himself 3 days ago…

Usagi was meeting with Aikawa to discuss his new boys love novel. Misaki was in the kitchen cooking dinner. But more importantly, he was eavesdropping. He had to know if the novel was about their most recent sex "adventure." He was 99% sure that it was.

"Ah, sensei!" Aikawa cried out in joy. "Sex on top of a skyscraper? So bold!"

Misaki slammed the knife down on the cutting board a little too hard. His hands were shaking from anger. _How can he write about me like that?_ Misaki thought. It wasn't completely true. They had sex on the roof of the penthouse building. Usagi must have changed it to a skyscraper in his novel so Aikawa wouldn't suspect anything.

"Oi, Misaki!" Usagi called out. "Are you all right in there?"

"Fine!" Misaki shouted back through his clenched teeth.

His anger dissipated quickly as he couldn't help but think about the night before when they had sex on the roof. He didn't want to do it, but of course he was lured in rather easily. Usagi promised him star gazing. Instead, Misaki only saw the twinkle of Usagi's lavender eyes.

_Actually,_ Misaki thought, _that was kind of nice. Usagi-san has nice eyes._

Misaki was sure steam came out of his ears just then. He began to chop up the vegetables as fast as he possibly could, trying to get that night with Usagi out of his mind. If he thought about it or just Usagi in general any longer, he'd be turned on for sure. And Usagi always could tell when Misaki was turned on.

It didn't help. Misaki became horny and was for the rest of the day. It wasn't like him at all. Thinking about Usagi usually made him sick, not horny. He didn't think about that too much though.

The next two days were the same as always, except for how easily he got turned on. At one point, Usagi just gently tousled Misaki's hair, as usual, and Misaki had to stifle a moan. He wouldn't dare let Usagi know about his raging hormones.

Then of course there was that morning. Misaki still blushed as he replayed the events in the shower. Almost everything he did was so out of character. At least he managed to show a little of his true self so maybe Usagi wouldn't notice that anything was different.

Misaki banged his head against the shower wall. _Who am I kidding?_ he thought. _Usagi-san knows me too well. He's probably going to try to figure out what's gotten into me as soon as he wakes up._

Misaki turned off the water and quickly dried off. When he walked back into the bedroom, Usagi was gone. Misaki carefully observed the room, making sure Usagi wasn't hiding, just waiting to pounce on Misaki. The coast was clear, so Misaki got dressed and headed downstairs with the wet towel around his neck.

"Usaaaagi-san!" Misaki called when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Suddenly, a pair of arms enveloped Misaki from behind. "You."

Misaki jumped from fright. "Usagi-san! Moron!"

Usagi threw the towel across the room and kissed the back of Misaki's neck, making Misaki shiver. _Oh no,_ Misaki thought. _Not again!_ His body couldn't possibly take any more. Neither could his pride.

"Just a little bit more before I leave," Usagi whispered as he spun Misaki around to face him.

Misaki looked confused. "Leave? Where are you going?"

"Huh? Do you not remember what we discussed yesterday? Isaka-san and Aikawa-san are making me go to America for a very short book tour."

Misaki racked his brain trying to remember that conversation. He must have forgotten with all the new feelings and sensations taking place. His heart fell when he realized that Usagi would be gone for quite a long time.

Usagi sighed. "You forgot, didn't you?"

Misaki slightly blushed in anger at himself. "No! I remember. You'll be gone for, um, a few days?" He actually wasn't sure of the answer.

"A few weeks."

Misaki gasped. Usagi was going to be gone for a very, very long time. What would he do without Usagi? And what would Usagi do without Misaki? And what would happen now that Misaki was going through these strange new feelings?

"Isn't that why you were so responsive this morning?" Usagi asked. "Because you knew I was going to be gone for a long time?"

Misaki's face became flushed. "Um, yeah. I just forgot for a second."

"You're a terrible liar." Usagi said, looking worried. "I can cancel, Misaki, if you don't wanna be left alone."

"No! Stupid, Usagi! Aikawa-san will kill you. You can't put me before your work."

Usagi smiled, knowing that Misaki worried about him and tried to take care of him. "Misaki always comes first."

Misaki sighed. "Usagi-san, you have to go. I'll be fine. We can't be around each other all the time. And I can't interfere with the work of the Great Lord Usami-Sensei."

Usagi smiled and pulled Misaki into a tight hug. "I know you'll miss me, Misaki. I'll miss you too."

Misaki melted and hugged Usagi back, something he didn't always do. As they embraced, Misaki thought, _What am I going to do for weeks without Usagi-san?_

Usagi pulled away and stole a quick kiss, making Misaki blush. "Now, let me taste you before I leave. I have to fill up on my Misaki."

"No, Usagi-san!" Misaki cried as Usagi began sucking on his neck, his hands traveling up the back of Misaki's shirt. "We just did it!"

Usagi kissed Misaki, hard. Usagi's fingers rubbed Misaki's chest as his tongue massaged Misaki's. Misaki, feeling weak, backed up and fell onto the stairs. Usagi gently fell on top of him. Misaki grunted from the fall.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked as he held Misaki's face in his hands.

"I'm f-fine," Misaki stuttered, staring into Usagi's caring eyes.

Usagi smiled and glanced down at the bulge forming in Misaki's pants. Misaki blushed again. Before he could protest again, Usagi went back to kissing his lips and his neck. The only sounds that came out of Misaki's mouth were moans.

Usagi reached down and unbuttoned Misaki's pants. He slid them off along with Misaki's boxers, making Misaki shiver. Usagi gently touched Misaki's member and Misaki squirmed in pleasure.

Usagi smirked. "So that wasn't just a one-time thing earlier, huh?"

He began to pump Misaki's cock, making Misaki cry out and wrap his arms around Usagi's neck. _Usagi-san's hand is so hot_, Misaki thought. Normally his hands were freezing, but now they were on fire.

Usagi stopped pleasuring Misaki and pulled away, only to push Misaki down and put his warm mouth around Misaki's member instead.

"Nnngh! Usagi-san!" Misaki moaned.

His hips bucked involuntarily, but Usagi didn't mind at all. In fact, it turned Usagi on even more. He sucked harder and faster. Usagi's lips and tongue were so skillful, and Misaki was still so inexperienced that he knew he was coming up on his orgasm already.

"Usagi-san," Misaki breathed. "Stop. No more."

Usagi didn't listen and continued to suck his lover. Misaki's breathing became labored and got faster. His hips were rocking at the pace Usagi was going. It was so hot that Usagi knew he wasn't about to leave without making love to the young man again.

"U-Usagi-san!"

Misaki came hard in Usagi's mouth. Usagi gladly swallowed every drop of Misaki. Misaki lay on the stairs, breathing heavy, his eyes closed. He felt Usagi lie on top of him and kiss his forehead. Usagi's own hard on rocked against Misaki's hips.

_I really can't take anymore_, Misaki thought. _But I don't want Usagi to get left out._

Misaki opened his eyes. "Um, Usagi-san?"

"Yes, Misaki?"

"C-can I touch it?"

Misaki blushed madly at the words coming out of his own mouth. He didn't just want Usagi to come as well, but he wanted to pleasure Usagi and he wanted to know what those kinds of things were like. He had suddenly gotten curious over the past few days. _What is the matter with me?_ Misaki screamed inside his head.

Usagi's eyes lit up at Misaki's request. "Of course, Misaki." Inside, he was also asking himself what was going on lately.

Usagi smirked as he sat next to Misaki on the stairs and took off his pants. Misaki's face became red at the sight and the thought of what he was about to do. He had touched Usagi before, but it was still out of character for him to do anything like that. He was embarrassed of himself.

"Go ahead, Misaki," Usagi encouraged as he bent down to kiss Misaki's neck.

Misaki sat up and slowly reached out, his hand shaking. Usagi's cock was big. He managed to wrap his fingers around it and began to pump, imitating what Usagi always did to him. He watched his own hand jerk off his older lover, mesmerized by what he was doing.

Suddenly, Usagi moaned. "Misaki, you've gotten better at this."

"Sh-shut up!" Inside, Misaki was smiling.

Usagi grabbed Misaki and pulled him down to kiss him. Misaki didn't stop touching Usagi as they kissed. He heard and felt Usagi moan into his own mouth. His tongue was warm. His body was hot. He wanted to taste.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?_ Misaki screamed in his mind. His eyes went wide at his thoughts. _No! No! No! I'm just caught up in the moment, that's all! I am NOT putting my mouth there!_

Suddenly, Misaki felt Usagi's pre-cum on his fingers. Misaki felt so powerful, realizing how good he was making Usagi feel. Usagi pulled away and grunted from the pleasure.

"Misaki," he moaned. "I have to have you."

Misaki blushed, feeling very turned on himself, again. Once more couldn't hurt him, especially not when he wasn't going to have Usagi touching him for days. So he nodded and let go of Usagi's cock.

Usagi smiled and carefully rolled Misaki over so that he was on his knees, like he was crawling up the stairs. Misaki felt Usagi's fingers push inside his hole, making him sigh in ecstasy.

"You need more, don't you?" Usagi asked.

"P-pervert!" Misaki cried out. _Yes, I need more,_ he thought.

As Usagi's fingers worked their magic, his other hand reached around to fondle Misaki's cock. It had already become hard again. He wanted more so bad, even though he was just violated earlier that morning.

Misaki sighed as Usagi pulled his fingers out and took his hand away from his cock. Usagi's fingers were quickly replaced with his own member. Misaki grunted as Usagi quickly entered him. There wasn't as much pain as normal. Misaki thought maybe it was because they had just had sex. There was no way he could ever get used to the feeling of something so big inside him.

"Nngh!" Misaki moaned as Usagi began to thrust inside him.

It was so already so hot that Misaki was going crazy, begging for another release. Usagi's hands held onto his hips and pulled them closer with every thrust, making his cock slip deeper in. Misaki was glad Usagi couldn't see his face. It had pleasure and ecstasy written all over it.

"U-usagi-san!" Misaki cried. "F-faster!"

He bit his lower lip as Usagi complied. It felt so good. Usagi was feeling spent and was about to release, but he couldn't cum before Misaki. That never happened. So he reached around to jerk off Misaki.

"Ah, ah!" Misaki moaned. "I c-can't…"

"Nngh, together, Misaki."

With one final thrust, the two released simultaneously, Usagi cumming deep inside Misaki and Misaki cumming all over Usagi's hand and the stairs. They both breathed heavily, waiting for the waves of pleasure to stop coursing through their veins. Usagi pulled out of Misaki and collapsed on top of him. He kissed the back of Misaki's neck.

"I love you, Misaki."

Misaki grunted in response. He felt so tired again. His whole body was definitely going to be sore for the next day or two.

The couple got up and washed themselves off. As they got dressed again, Misaki watched Usagi put on his tie and it hit him again that Usagi was leaving for a while. He began feeling empty inside.

"Um, Usagi-san? Will we talk every day?"

Usagi smiled at him and tousled his hair. "Of course, Misaki! I'll call you every night and you can text me whenever you want."

Misaki nodded. "I need to check up on you, of course. To see how you're surviving without me."

_I'll want to hear your voice_, he thought.

The doorbell rang and Isaka yelled through the intercom. Usagi wrapped Misaki up in a tight hug and kissed him lovingly. He pulled away and walked towards the door, picking up several suitcases Misaki hadn't noticed before.

"I'll be back before you know it, Misaki."

"Goodbye, Usagi-san. Be safe." His voice faltered at the end.

Usagi noticed, but couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was walk away and get to work. After Usagi left, Misaki sighed and began pacing the floor.

_What will happen if I get horny?_ he asked himself. _What will happen now that Usagi-san isn't here to touch me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo sorry it took so long! I had a bit of writer's block over the holidays! But, now that I'm back in school, I feel the need to procrastinate! Hopefully it won't take too long for the next chapters! And thank you all sooo much for your reviews and favorites and follows! I am in heaven 3 So without further ado, here is chapter 3!**

Chapter Three

A week. Seven days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes. That's how long Usagi had been gone; how long it had been since Misaki was touched.

Misaki was going crazy. Under normal circumstances, he would have felt a little lonely. But this was different. His body had changed. He was more than just a little lonely. He was going insane with need and lust. Every time he talked to Usagi on the phone, he had to take a cold shower.

Misaki couldn't even imagine how the author was feeling. It had to have been killing him. And furthermore, Misaki couldn't help but keep asking himself why Usagi agreed to go on such a long trip anyway. It wasn't like Usagi to want to do stuff like that, especially when it involved leaving his Misaki behind.

At least with Usagi out of his hair, Misaki could work on school work without being interrupted too much. But his mind still wandered to Usagi, especially having sex with Usagi.

On the afternoon of the seventh day without Usagi, Misaki sat at his desk trying to write a paper, but nothing was pouring out of him. He had procrastinated on it long enough and it was due very soon.

Misaki sighed. _Just a quick break_, he thought, even though he had only written one sentence since he sat down to write an hour ago.

He stood up and found himself walking towards Usagi's bedroom/office. He flung himself on the bed for the millionth time since Usagi had left. Misaki inhaled deeply to find the faint scent of Usagi and cigarettes. It comforted him a little, but it also turned him on.

Misaki got off the bed and rushed to the computer. He wanted to get the bottom of the strange sensations happening to his body. He pulled up a search engine, typed in "extremely horny" and clicked search. His face became flushed as thousands of porn sites came up. He quickly went back and typed in "overactive libido" instead.

Misaki spent an hour reading medical pages, only to find nothing that could help him. He wasn't going through puberty (despite what others think, he already went through that) and he wasn't pregnant. The results just said he was going through hypersexuality, which he thought was a load of garbage.

He turned off the computer and went back to his room to work on his paper some more. After a half hour, his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he answered, a little irritated.

"Misaki, how are you?" Usagi replied.

Misaki perked up hearing his lover's voice. "Oh, Usagi-san! I'm doing fine. Just working on some school work! Umm, isn't it a little early to be calling?" Usagi usually called at night, not in the early afternoon.

"The flight landed early. The next stop on the tour isn't scheduled for tomorrow night. I'm at the hotel now."

"That's great, Usagi-san! You can rest now. I'm sure you're tired. Have you been eating well?"

Usagi chuckled a little. "I'm fine, Misaki. I'm ready to come home and do unspeakable things to you."

"Shut up!" Misaki cried. "You can do those things to yourself!"

"Is that what you've been doing, Misaki?"

Misaki blushed. "N-no!" he stammered, not because he was lying and nervous about lying, but because he was embarrassed.

"Ah, so you're saving yourself for me. That'll feel really good."

Misaki clutched the phone tightly, annoyed. "Whatever! Stupid Usagi-san…" He heard Usagi's lighter flick. "So when are you coming home?"

Usagi inhaled and exhaled before answering. "Just one more week, Misaki. Then I'll be back with you. And I'll never leave you alone for this long ever again."

Misaki's heart started to flutter. It was the longest time the two had ever been apart. He couldn't help but think of the last time they were apart for a long time. Misaki had gone to visit his brother and his brother's new wife. He was gone for a week (just how long Usagi had been gone so far this time) and it hurt like hell. What hurt the most was when Misaki felt like Usagi didn't need him anymore and that he was just a burden to Usagi. The last thing Misaki wanted was Usagi to hate him.

Suddenly, Misaki's thoughts turned to what happened when Usagi came to get Misaki and show him that everything would be okay. What happened on that train would remain with Misaki forever. It was beautiful, embarrassing, heavenly, dirty lovemaking. It was the first time Misaki actually touched Usagi.*

"Misaki?"

A low moan almost escaped from Misaki. Thinking about that night on the train had turned him on, and Usagi whispering his name only made things worse. In fact, it was the most horny he had been since the morning Usagi left.

"Y-ya," Misaki stuttered. "I'm here."

Usagi inhaled and exhaled again. "Are you lonely, Misaki?"

"No!" Like hell he was going to admit how much he really was lonely. "In fact, I like being here all by myself. It's quiet and I can get my school work done." Usagi sighed and Misaki realized how selfish he sounded. "B-but I know how lonely you would get without me, Usagi-san. And you would be in so much trouble! You're lucky you have me!"

Usagi chuckled. "I am very lucky to have you. I love you, Misaki."

Misaki's heart was pounding so hard he thought Usagi could hear it for sure. "Well, you should get back to work Usagi-san!"

"No, Misaki. Let's try something first. I want you to lie down and lift up your shirt." Misaki's eyes widened. "Then slowly slide your fingers up your stomach and chest until you reach your nipple."

"No way! Pervert!"

Misaki was considering hanging up on him, but his body had a mind of its own. His cock was twitching, begging to be touched. Misaki hardly ever masturbated, even before Usagi came into the picture. He saw it as kind of a lewd act. But now things were different. He was no longer a virgin and he had been violated many times now. He had done some lewd acts himself. Masturbation seemed like charity work now compared to the other things he had done.

"Misaki…" Usagi pushed.

"Fine!" Misaki cried.

He reluctantly, yet excitedly, lied down on the bed. Usagi must have heard the springs of the mattress because he repeated his order. Misaki lifted his shirt, his skin tingling at the feeling of the air. His fingertips brushed his skin on his stomach, abs, and chest until he reached his nipple. He blushed deeply, holding his own nipple, being thankful that Usagi couldn't see him.

"There! Done. Happy?"

"Now do it again and pretend that it's me. Think hard."

Misaki sighed but did as he was told. He thought of sweet Usagi holding him down on the bed, his long, cold fingers crawling under his shirt to tease his sensitive nipples. Misaki's skin felt like it was on fire this time, as if Usagi was actually touching him. He couldn't help but gasp as he rubbed his nipple.

"Mm, that's better, isn't it?" Usagi moaned.

Misaki suddenly felt very dirty as he touched his nipples and made them hard. At the same time, it felt pretty good and he desperately wished Usagi was there to make him feel good. He thought of Usagi kissing him lovingly as Usagi touched him. His lips quivered and he let out another moan.

"That's it, Misaki," Usagi said softly. "Now I'm sliding my hands down to your pants to unbutton them and slide them off."

Misaki's own hand moved back down his body and unbuttoned his jeans. The boy shook with anticipation and excitement as he pulled down his jeans and boxers. His erection stood at attention. Now would be the time when Usagi would stroke it and suck it.

"What shall I do next?" Usagi asked.

Misaki's heart was racing. "P-please. Your mouth…"

Usagi softly chuckled and then launched into great detail about sucking off Misaki. Misaki gasped at the author's words and felt his body growing hot. He started to pump his cock, slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed as Usagi kept describing his mouth around Misaki's cock. Misaki felt dirty all over, but so good at the same time. The only that would have made him feel better was Usagi doing it himself.

"Nngh, Usagi-san," Misaki moaned, interrupting Usagi's phone sex.

"I bet you're more than ready for my cock now."

Misaki didn't deny it. He was done denying. He wanted it bad. He actually really liked being violated by Usagi. In fact, he loved having sex with Usagi. He loved being touched by Usagi. He loved just being with Usagi.

"Ngh, yes," was all Misaki could get out in between his sounds of pleasure.

"Then I'll slide my fingers deep inside your tight hole," Usagi started.

Misaki picked up speed, feeling his climax. "No, Usagi-san!" He couldn't help but imagine his lover's fingers penetrating him. Then he thought of Usagi's cock inside him, pounding hard and fast. "Coming!"

Misaki fell into bliss as he came, long spurts of cum spilling onto his stomach. He breathed heavily and he could hear his heart thumping loudly. He realized how tight he was gripping the cell phone and was surprised he didn't break it in two.

Usagi laughed on the other end. "That was quick. You must want it really bad."

"Shut up!" Misaki hated when Usagi was right.

"I should go now. I've done all I wanted to do," Usagi said.

Misaki blushed. "Th-thanks."

"You needed that. I know." Usagi chuckled again. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then, Misaki. Goodbye."

_That was it?_ Misaki thought. _No 'I love you'? No 'I miss you'? This is too strange!_

"Wait, Usagi-san! I-"

Misaki stopped himself. _Am I really about to say it?_

"Yes?"

The silence in the air was very awkward, but Misaki could not go through with what he was going to say. It was embarrassing!

"Just, uh, be safe! Bye!" Misaki rushed as he hung up the phone.

Usagi suddenly felt very uneasy. Something had troubled his young lover after their little phone sex conversation, but Usagi couldn't even guess as to what it was. He couldn't do anything about it either being so far away. And he still had no idea what was going on with Misaki sexually. He couldn't wait to be done with the tour so he could be with his new Misaki again. He really, _really_ enjoyed the new Misaki.

Meanwhile, Misaki's heart sank. He laid there with his pants pulled down and his shirt up. He missed Usagi terribly and he was starting to see just how much he truly cared about Usagi, especially after what almost came out of his mouth. It disturbed him greatly.

_Was I really about to tell Usagi-san 'I love you'?_

***This refers to the manga. I'm NOT sure if that was the first and only time Misaki actually touched Usagi or not. As far as I can remember it is? Anyway, it's perfect for this fic!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Two weeks. Two weeks had come and gone. Finally. _Finally_ it was the day Misaki's beloved Usagi was returning home.

Misaki had been going insane for the past few days. He never thought he could miss somebody so much. He wanted nothing more than for Usagi to pick him up and hold him close. His heart was thumping out of his chest just thinking about his lover touching him again.

Misaki woke up the morning that Usagi was supposed to be return feeling anxious. He didn't know why. He knew that Usagi would be very excited to see him, especially when Usagi knew that Misaki had suddenly changed. He also knew that Usagi's feelings for him wouldn't have changed over the course of two weeks away.

_So why do I feel so uneasy?_ Misaki asked himself. _I feel like falling apart._

He racked it up to just being nervous about being with Usagi again. It had been a long time, at least for them, to go without sexual contact. Misaki's body was begging for a release. His mind also wanted another chance at seeing and feeling Usagi's body as well.

Misaki had thought a lot about the day Usagi left and Misaki stroked Usagi's hard cock. It was certainly a different sensation, but it felt nice. His favorite part was seeing the shocked look on Usagi's face and seeing how much pleasure he brought to Usagi. And he still couldn't help but wonder what it tasted like…

Misaki felt so embarrassed at himself for thinking such things. He had definitely changed alright. It was very unusual for him to be thinking about sex so often. It was strange for him not to want to protest against sex.

_What happened to me?_

As he took his morning shower, he replayed the short phone sex conversation he had with Usagi a week before. Misaki couldn't deny how hot it was. He could have easily just pretended to pleasure himself while Usagi talked to him, but he had to touch himself. That wasn't what was still bothering him.

What was bothering him now was what he almost said to Usagi. He had only ever truly said it once before. It was so hard for him to say, at least before. Usagi said it so often that it used to drive Misaki mad. But now, Misaki got very uneasy when Usagi didn't say those magic words to him. He wanted nothing more than to hear Usagi say, "I love you, Misaki."

_Tonight,_ Misaki thought. _Tonight, Usagi-san will say it. And I will say it back._ Misaki leaned his back against the wall of the shower. _This is what's wrong with me. I'm in love._

He gasped. "I love Usagi-san…"

The words rolled off his tongue so easily. It felt so right. This was what was going on with him all along. He loved Usagi. He was finally starting to understand his feelings inside. He was in love.

Besides, how hard could it be to say those three little words to a person?

Misaki's phone began to ring just as he started to cook the salmon for Usagi's welcome home dinner. Misaki knew that it was Usagi telling him the plane had landed and that he was on his way home. Misaki could barely contain his excitement.

"Hello?"

"Misaki." Usagi's voice was like Heaven to Misaki's ears. "The plane just landed. I will be home very, very soon."

"Ah, that's great, Usagi-san! I'll have dinner ready for you."

Although, Misaki thought they probably wouldn't eat dinner right away. They'd probably make love for a few hours before anything else. But he was still going to finish cooking.

"I should be there in half an hour."

"Perfect. I'll see you then!"

Misaki hung up the phone, feeling a grin come across his face. His love was about to be home! He had been feeling rather empty lately, but Usagi was going to make everything better. And hopefully, Misaki could make Usagi feel better too. He had big plans for his older lover.

Suddenly, the doorbell to the penthouse rang. It couldn't be Usagi. It was too early and Usagi wouldn't ring the doorbell. It was possibly a delivery.

"Coming!" Misaki called out.

He turned off the stove and rushed to the door, opening it without looking. Ijuuin stood in the doorway, smiling down at Misaki. Misaki's heart plummeted. This was bad, _very_ bad. He hadn't seen Ijuuin in a long time. Usagi absolutely forbid them from being friends. Ijuuin always tried to get Misaki to be with him. He seemed to try harder and harder every time Misaki rejected him.

_I have to get him out before Usagi-san gets home!_ Misaki's heart was pounding with fear.

"Ijuuin-sensei! What are you doing here?" Misaki asked.

"It's been a while, Misaki." Ijuuin's smile was genuinely happy. His eyes sparkled. "I've wanted to see you."

"Umm, now isn't really a good time, sensei."

Ijuuin frowned. "Is Usami-san here?"

"Uh, y-yes," Misaki stuttered. His cheeks gained color as he lied through his teeth.

Ijuuin smirked, seeing right through the boy. "So you're home alone, then? Perfect."

Ijuuin gently pushed his way inside the penthouse suit, startling Misaki. He quickly closed the door and locked the deadbolt. Misaki panicked. This was just like the other times when Usagi's brother came after him. Now Ijuuin was doing the same thing. And right before Usagi was going to be home! This was bad, _very_ bad.

"Sensei! P-please! I already told you, I just want to be friends! I don't like you like that!"

Ijuuin towered over Misaki, glaring into his eyes. "Then I'll make you love me like that."

His hands suddenly reached out and grabbed Misaki's shoulders. Misaki screeched in protest. Ijuuin leaned down and pressed his lips to Misaki's. Misaki's eyes widened and he screamed inside. He flailed his arms, trying to push Ijuuin away, but Ijuuin grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the wall with his arms over his head. Ijuuin's knee slammed against the wall between Misaki's legs. Misaki couldn't move. All he could do was stand there and pray Usagi would be home soon.

Misaki kept his lips clamped shut, even as Ijuuin's tongue tried to battle its way inside his mouth. Ijuuin's free hand traveled up Misaki's shirt, massaging his chest. Misaki felt his skin grow hot under Ijuuin's warm hand. He normally would have gasped if it were Usagi, granting the kisser access to his mouth, but Misaki made sure to keep his mouth tightly closed.

Ijuuin pulled away, looking angry. "I know you want me, Misaki. There's no way you could possibly love that horrible author."

"He's not-" Misaki began to protest.

He realized, too late, that he had made a mistake. Ijuuin quickly covered Misaki's open mouth with his and pushed his wet tongue inside. Misaki gasped and his hands balled up into tight fists. Ijuuin's hands clamped Misaki's wrists harder. His tongue danced with Misaki's as his fingers crawled across Misaki's chest.

_This feels nothing like Usagi-san,_ Misaki thought. _Ijuuin-sensei is very warm, while Usagi-san is cold._

Misaki's mind knew that this wasn't his lover, but his body didn't. He felt hot and dirty all over. He was starting to become hard! His body felt weak. Dare he say it felt good?

_THIS IS BAD!_

Ijuuin pulled away from Misaki's mouth and placed his lips on Misaki's throat. Misaki involuntarily moaned. He tried to protest, but nothing came out of his mouth. If he could speak to try to stop Ijuuin, would he really stop?

Ijuuin's hand traveled down Misaki's stomach and slipped into his sweatpants. Misaki felt his eyes water up with tears. He didn't want this! His mind did not want this! But to his body, it felt so right. Ijuuin's hand gripped Misaki's hard cock as he sucked on Misaki's neck. Misaki moaned loudly.

Ijuuin pulled away from Misaki's neck. "See? It feels good. I knew you loved me." Ijuuin let Misaki's arms fall down around Ijuuin's neck.

_Now's my chance!_ Misaki thought. _I can push him away from me and call the police! _Misaki acted quickly and shoved Ijuuin away. He ran to grab the phone just a few feet away but Ijuuin wrapped his arms around his waist and held him back.

"Don't fight your feelings, Misaki!" Ijuuin cried.

Misaki felt tears well up in his eyes. "I don't want this, Ijuuin-sensei! I want Usagi-san!"

Suddenly the door flung open, crashing into the wall. Ijuuin quickly pulled away and faced the man at the door, Usagi.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried, tears slowly rolling down his blushing cheeks.

He prayed that Usagi hadn't heard his moans. It wasn't his fault! But would Usagi realize that? And would he see that it wasn't his fault that Ijuuin-sensei was in their penthouse suite?

"Get out," Usagi said sternly and stepped aside. Ijuuin hesitated for only a second. "I said get out!" Usagi yelled, his eyes boring into Ijuuin's eyes.

Ijuuin quickly retreated without giving another look to Usagi or Misaki. Usagi slammed the door and locked the deadbolt before turning to Misaki. Usagi's eyes were furious. Misaki felt like crying even harder.

_Usagi-san is furious with me!_ Misaki thought. _I'm in so much trouble._

And then, Usagi lunged forward at Misaki.


End file.
